Warghost: Alliance
Introduction Warghost: Alliance is the first game to come from studio Krypt Softworks in over a year and is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Warghost. The game was announced at E3 2014 and was later showcased at Gamescom the same year. The game follows the same format as the original in the way it handles the story but has had a complete overhaul in multiplayer, as it was found that testers found much more strategic team based mech combat was more interesting than a Call Of Duty-esque shooter. However, one difference that was made to the single-player was the fact that the original game felt like a team based stealth operation, somewhat similar to Rainbow Six. This was moved over to the multiplayer aspect as the story has a much more 'lone wolf' kind of tone. Setting The game takes place six months after the end of the original game and follows a new protagonist, known as Leon Silver, instead of the now-dead Jason Snow. Leon was one of the residents of Dallas, before the raid during the first game. As the raid occurred, Silver refused to fight against the Warghosts and was consequently thrown out of Dallas, forcing him to leave his dying father at his deathbed. During the game, he is trying to reach the Warghosts once more, to join their legions. Story Mode Prologue During the prologue, Leon is forced to abandon his father during his last dying hours as he is being driven out of Dallas. At the end of the Prologue, the player shoots a masked Warghost in order to escape. The Warghost is shown to be Fatal after Leon takes off his mask. He then takes the mask and vows to do good with it. Act I During the beginning of Act I, (which takes place in present day, as opposed to the flashback prologue) Leon is tasked with finding an old base of the Warghosts, and gathering the old mech-suit parts. While this is happening, he begins to have hallucinations of a mysterious flock of birds, and passes out. When he awakes, he has been placed inside a batshit crazy death-battle-arena and must fight of both bandits and nightmarish birds, which are a result of the hallucinations. Upon escaping the arena, Leon meets Crow and Osprey, two twins with their respective birds perched on their shoulders. Leon decides to team up with the twins in hopes that they can give him a mech suit, and they do after he helps them set up a heist on The President's personal vault, while the three begin to bond and they make plans to travel together. As the heist is commencing, the floor falls from underneath Crow, and Leon tries to pull him up. As Crow gets back up Incinerators walk into the room and shoot Crow point blank. As Osprey and Leon escape with Mechs, Osprey sets fire to the vault, and says his goodbyes. Act II As Act II begins Osprey leaves to further contemplate his place in the wasteland without his brother and walks off into the distance. Leon spends the next couple missions discovering that a group of radical extremists known as Dei Verbum had wiped out the remaining band of Warghosts and that the last one left was named Everett. He left a note asking the next hero to arrive to become a figure to look up to, as a renegade of the Embassy, as The Warghost. Leon accepts this role and decides his best course of action is a manhunt for the corrupt in the world. He sets his eyes upon the leader of Dei Verbum first and infiltrates his way inside before assassinating him and fighting his way out. Act III In the final act of the game, Leon sets his sights high and sets up an assassination attempt on The President, or the husk of what he once was, as many Incinerators mention that The President is starting to look withered and many suspect he is dying. Should the player find all of the Files during the White House lower level sections, Leon learns that the president has been infected with a disease known as Phasma. Leon then finds his way to the office of The President and finds the shambling corpse of a man at his desk. The two converse, with The President revealing many of the secrets and answers to questions raised throughout the game. He then mentions Leon's father at which point Leon kills the guards and questions The President at gunpoint. The President reveals that Leon had been monitored for weeks before being chased out, and that his father was the origin source of the Phasma virus, as The Vixen injected it into him. At this point, The President pulls out a syringe and approaches Leon, who backs up. As the needle touches his skin, a bullet flies through The President's head, and Leon gets up and looks at the bullet. He notices an engraving on the bullet, that reads Crane. Upon this, he heads out into the wasteland and proceeds to head out, to nowhere. Multiplayer (Work In Progress) DLC The Wings Of Vengeance In The Wings Of Vengeance, the players take the role of a new character, William Crane, a trained sniper, on a mission to assassinate The Warghost. Throughout the story, his morals are blurred and he appears to have a vendetta of some sort on Leon. Crane attempts to kill Crane at the end but shoots The President instead when he jumped forwards on Leon. = Operation: Skyking In the second story add on for Warghost: Alliance, Crane receives a contract from an unknown client, only with the initials MR. He is suspicious, and it turns out to be a trap. William must escape the Skyking's lair throughout the DLC and eventually comes toe to toe with the man himself. After the player engages in a knife fight the Skyking is revealed to be Jason's son. The Behemoth (Coming Soon) = Seven Sinners (Coming Soon) Sequel When asked about a third game, the creative director said that "We have a lot of ideas about where the story could head next, so yes we're making a third" A few weeks after the original tease, a trailer was shown, with many new features shown. Some notable things inside said trailer were: * A new villain presumably named Reith, due to his name tag * The words "Every scar tells a story" seem to be important * Two playable characters appeared to be in the trailer * A new system of leveling up in campaign * Vehicles appeared to make an appearance, as a jet flew above Leon Months after the trailer was shown, 3 posters were all leaked almost simultaneously, each one being different # The first poster had the symbol on the mask Leon took as his own, and had words reading "The past is what breaks us" and "Warghost III" on it # The second poster had two dogtags on the ground in the rain, each one belonging to Fatal and Crow, with text that read "Haunted" '' and ''"Warghost: Requiem" # The third was a simple white poster, with the words "The Warghost is a heathen" and also underneath was the text "Devils rise. Phasma comes. Bring the rapture." Category:Games Category:Video Games